


Love Is Like the Wind

by unicornprincess



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, GW2016, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week 2016, I Love You, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornprincess/pseuds/unicornprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love is like the wind, you can’t see it but you can feel it.” – A Walk to Remember</p>
<p>"I Love You" - three simple words, but words that are just too hard for Mickey to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Like the Wind

“Love is like the wind, you can’t see it but you can feel it.” – A Walk to Remember

“I love you”, three simple words yet Mickey had the hardest time getting them past his lips. Yes, he felt love for the red hair man that he spent his days and now his nights with. He loved the lopsided grin, the sparkling green eyes and the soft red hair that made Ian, Ian. Mickey loved to hear Ian’s even breathing at night as he slept, he loved the way that one piece of Ian’s hair fell across his forward as they wrestled together and dam it, he even loved the way Ian tenderly held Mickey’s face before he kissed him. 

Growing up without love from his family, of being told by his father that love was “for suckers” had made Mickey scared, terrified to utter those three simple words to the man he loved. He had tried, many times to just push the words out of his mouth, to let Ian know that Mickey’s love for him was real. Once he even got so far was to say “I l…” before the overwhelming sense of panic filled him and instead he punched Ian in the arm.  
But Ian knew that Mickey loved him. Ian knew that the words terrified Mickey to the core, yet he knew that being patient with the dark haired man would eventually led to those precious words. Ian knew that Mickey loved him and showed that love in his own way without words. Mickey’s love showed through with the little things he did for Ian, things that a younger Mickey would never be caught dead doing.

When Ian came home after a long day at work, Mickey was there to bring him a cold drink and pizza bagels. When Ian had nightmares as a side effect from his medicine, Mickey was there to hold him close and whisper in his ear that it would be alright. When they walked outside in the cold Chicago winter, it was Mickey who would grasp Ian’s hand and hold it tight to keep it warm. It was Mickey who heated up a can of chicken noodle soup for Ian when he had a cold and swiped some medicine for his awful cough.  
It was also the little unexpected things that showed Ian how much Mickey loved him. One night Ian came home to find a single rose on their kitchen table. “It was pretty…like you,” was all Mickey would say before he stormed off into their bedroom. Another day Mickey broke his Snickers bar in half and gave it too Ian. Ian sat there stunned because he knew Mickey loved sweets and that Snickers was his favorite. 

It was these little things that Ian knew was Mickey’s way of saying “I love you” without the actual words. Ian knew that there was love there and he was willing to wait until Mickey said them.

So imagine Ian’s surprise when on a cold, frosty night, as the neighborhood stood around a huge bonfire in a vacant lot celebrating the New Year, that Mickey slipped a small box into Ian’s hand. Turning to him, Ian quirked his eyebrows and put a smirk on his face. Mickey nudged him to open the box and when he did, he found a slender silver band inside. As Ian’s eyes clouded with questions, Mickey leaned in and whispered in his ear, “because I love you and I want everyone to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every fanfic work ever. Hope it is OK. Thanks for your support!


End file.
